the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Update 6.0: 0704
= Arcane Update 6.0: 0704 = = Features = A Reflective Kineticist: The Kineticist can now reflect projectiles. Other classes’ projectiles can now destroy telekinetic objects and continue on their trajectory. The health of large Telekinetic objects has been reduced to compensate. Network Code: Overhauled latency compensation. = Tuning = Anarchist * Fireball: Increased the minimum throw speed required for the shot to home on a target. * Pyrotechnics: Each firework targets a unique pillar. * Pyrotechnics: Reduced the number of fireworks spawned to match the number of the opponent’s active pillars. * Pyrotechnics: Added trajectory indicators when a player holds their hand near a firework. * Pyrotechnics: Increased the damage of each firework. * Chaos Skull: Reduced the wander time before a Chaos Skull acquires a target. * Chaos Skull: Added targeting for other Chaos Skulls and some projectiles. Blackjack * Spectral Knives: Added corrective movement if an opponent attempts to sidestep knives that were otherwise on target. --This does not affect reflected knives. * Spectral Knives: Added aim magnetization. * Spectral Cloak: Reduced the lifetime of both charge tiers. * Spectral Cloak: Added the temporary health buff to all crystals that are created. * Spectral Cloak: Removed spillover damage for all spells except the Shatter Mine. --High damage projectiles pass through instead, allowing the player to block with their hand shield. Kineticist * Telekinesis: Added a red glow to opponent’s thrown objects. --This improves a telekinetic object’s visibility in darker arenas. * Telekinesis: Reduced the homing tolerance of telekinetic objects. * Large Telekinetic Objects: Removed at match start. * Debris Scatter: Added aim magnetization. * Debris Scatter: Reduced the pellet spread. * Debris Scatter: Reduced the per pellet damage. * Mass Drop: Decreased travel time. * Mass Drop: Increased the health of each car. Drifter * Slingshot: Increased the minimum amount of pullback required for the shot to home on a target. * Shatter Mine: Added manual detonation of your own mines by striking them with the Slingshot. --This allows Drifters to destroy Embers and Shock Sentries at will. * Shatter Mine: Reduced the time it takes for the mine to form after being cast. * Shatter Mine: Reduced the damage slightly. * Shatter Mine: Reduced the minimum cast time. * Vermin: Reduced the cast time * Vermin: Fly at a lower max altitude. --This reduces the Vermin’s angle of attack. Electromancer * Lightning: Reduced the damage of the first shot in a lighting barrage. --This does not affect the over-charged (yellow) shot. * Shock Sentry: Changed targeting behavior, Sentries will now only target Players, Arena Orbs, and Arena Summons. * Shock Sentry: Reduced the health of the max charged Sentry. * Shock Sentry: Added spell penetration. --Spells will now pass through the Sentry but deal reduced damage as if it was a gesture shield. * Electrosphere: Decreased the radius of the max charged Electrosphere. * Electrosphere: Attacks one target at a time. * Electrosphere: The high damage strike no longer applies to a player if that player was protected by a Gesture shield that was struck by the Electrosphere. * Electrosphere: Reduced the damage of each strike after the initial strike. --it now takes 2 strikes for the Electrosphere to destroy an Ember. * Electrosphere: Reduced the travel speed of the minimum charge sphere. * Surge Protector: Slowed the max travel speed of the projectile. * Surge Protector: Increased recharge time after breaking. Artifacts * Dark Tag: Randomized the vision obscuring effect. * Dispelling Censer: Increased the vertical height of the dispelled area. General * Teleport: Increased the acceptance range of a valid teleport. * Hand Shields: Begin getting smaller as soon as they take damage. --This makes blocking more skillful since the shields become smaller at a faster rate. * Embers: Adjusted Embers to spawn in the center of pillars. --Projectiles that are targeting an ember will now impact a player if the ember is collected before the projectile reaches it. * Astor Garden: Reduced the size of the Garden Devourer. * Astor Garden: Adjusted the model of the large vines that appear in rounds 2 and 3. -- There is less TK-specific obstructions when throwing from the side pillars now. * Midway Pier: Reworked the A-frame model. -- New frame doesn’t obstruct TK shots as much. * Midway Pier: Lowered the ship. --This decreases the duration that the ship obstructs portions of the arena. * Midway Pier: Lowered the frequency of Corn Dog spawns. * Leaderboard: Now visible only when on the battle tab of the map table. = Fixes = Anarchist * Fireball: Addressed an issue where the collision did not match the visual appearance of the shot. * Chaos Skull: Addressed an issue that caused Chaos Skulls to become stationary after striking a teleporting player. * Chaos Skull: Addressed an issue that caused a Chaos Skull to be split by a single Vermin. * Pyrotechnics: Addressed an issue where the Pyrotechnics would not damage Shock Sentries. Kineticist * Telekinesis: Addressed an issue where Large Telekinetic objects could not be destroyed by small Telekinetic objects. * Debris Scatter: Addressed an issue where Telekinetic objects would block the Debris Scatter. Drifter * Slingshot: Addressed an issue where the collision did not match the visual appearance of the shot. Electromancer * Electrosphere: Addressed an issue where the Electrosphere could travel at a very slow speed. * Electrosphere: Addressed an issue where damage was being improperly applied to hand shields. * Surge Protector: Addressed an issue that allowed an Electromancer to refresh a damaged Surge Protector by grabbing and releasing an Artifact. General * Auto Cam: Addressed an issue that caused the player to see their own avatar when Auto Cam was enabled. * Performance: Improved performance on AMD graphics cards. * Post-Match Lobby: Addressed an issue that caused the client to see the incorrect color for the final attack UI. * Post-Match: Addressed an Issue where sometimes players would not see the Post-Match UI in high latency situations. * Hand Shields: Addressed an issue that caused the hand shield to appear to be stuck in its activated state.